1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a phase change memory device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a phase change memory device structure capable of reducing a reset current and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extensive work on a new memory device having a structure that has non-volatile memory characteristics and efficiently improves integration density has been done. As a result, a phase change memory device may be developed. A unit cell of the phase change memory device may include an access device and a data storage element serially connected to the access device.